Do you believe in magic?
by BlackQween
Summary: A story about two girls ,who, by moving to a small town, had their lives changed.  Finding love or disaster? It depends on how strong your heart is.


**Laura POV**

This is the beginning of our new lives. It's the first day of living in our new house and i feel  
>happy that finally things are starting to look good for us. Me and my cousin Sara had a fight with<br>our parents because they don't approve of our band so they threw us out.I found out that our  
>grandparents lived here and the house is still good so here we are.<br>I am 18 and it was easier for me but my cousin is still 16 and we had to transfer her here at school,  
>her parents don't really care they just send her money every month cause they are too rich to talk to us commoners.<br>Anyways we finished cleaning the house and put our things in each others our rooms.  
>Now i just have to find a job for me to be able to go to college here.<br>My cousin is a genius and without her i woudn't be able to survive this live, she is really mature.  
>Our personalities are different too, i'm more optimist and like socializing i guess we compliment eachother.<br>"Sara come down and let's go meet our neighbours!"She is an anime fan and likes cosplayng.  
>She makes her own costumes . right now she wears a Saya from Blood plus cosplay. She is a litlle obssesed with swords and took kendo lessons since she was 12 years old.<br>"Comming!But why do i have to come with you?You know i don't like  
>socializing."she said to me angrilly, though to me it looks more like pouting.<br>She had dyed her hair pink and with her ocean blue eyes she really stands out. Her skin is white and  
>fair.I have short black hair and green eyes but i dyed it deep blue. We dress punk rock but it's natural if we want to make it out in music. I guess this is one of the reasons why my parents threw me out, my way of dressing.<br>"Do you really have to take your laptop everywhere?"She never stays without it, it's like it's glued  
>to her.<br>"Don't complain now let's go. Tommorow it's the first day of school and i  
>have to prepare"She said walking to the door.<p>

So here we are at the front door of oue neighbour.  
>ding-dong<br>Aftter a few seconds a woman answered the door. She has a scar on her face but she still looks beautifull to me.  
>"Yes?How can i help you?"<br>"We are your new neighnours. We just got here and wanted to meet some of the locals. We brought a cake,"  
>"Ahh! Nice to meet you! Come in! It's really rare to have new people around here."She really loocks like a nice lady.<br>We entered the living romm and so many people were there.  
>These people are really tall and really look out of place. Hmm... Maybe it's something in the food?<br>"Boys come and meet our new neighbours!"  
>"Hi!I'm Victoria. It's nice to meet you."<br>"Well i'm Emily and this is my husband Sam,this is our friends Kim and her boyfriend Embry, there is Quill,Collin,Brad, and Paul." she said pointing at each boy in the room.  
>When i looked at Paul he was wathing my cousin intently and started to shake a litlle.I wonder<br>what is is problem.I looked at Sara and she was glaring at the floor.  
>"Sara if you are done glaring at unmoving objects now it's time to introduse yourself."<br>"Hi.I'm Sara as you have heard from my cousin and nice to meet everyone."She said in monotone.  
>"Can we go now?"She asked me.<br>"Well...I guess..." I don't want to seem rude but i know i can't change the way she acts.  
>Sam was wispering something to Emily then she smiled and said:<br>"Ohhh!But please stay for dinner. This is to repay you for the cake that you've made for us, plus it's a good way to get to know eachother better."  
>"That's nice of you. What do you say Sara?" i said loking at my cousin.<br>"ummm...Well give me me 5 minutes to finish my work on my laptop."  
>"You can stay next room if you want someplace more quiet."said Sam.<br>"Thank you" She said then she moved on the couch in next room.

''Please excuse her behaviour, i guess she stressed from the changing houses plus she has school from Monday.

''It's fine. We understand.'' Assured me Emily.  
>"Well you can help me with the food so we can talk more if you'd like."<br>"ok."and so i moved to the kitchen with Emily and Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV<strong>

We were all at Sam's house watching tv and waiting for dinner when the doorbell rang.  
>Emily went to answer and she came back with two girls following her closelynehind. The taller one had black-blue hair with green eyes. She was pretty, wearing jeans with a punk T-shirt. The girl had style. When i looked beside her i saw the most beautifull girl, she was shorter but her deep blue eyes captivated me. She had pink hair that looked really good on her and was wearing ...i think a school uniform? a black mid-tigh skirt,white shirt with blue tie and a blouzer,white knee long socks and<br>blue tennis shoes, then i realized she wasm't looking at me so i got a bit angry, shaking a little. At that  
>moment i think that the rest of people have figured that i imprinted.<br>Then her cousin told her to introduse herself, but when she looked in front directly at  
>me i thought that my heart would burst, the boys were smiling at me. Not long after she moved to the next room leaving me alone with the boys.<br>"So you finally imprinted Paul."Said Sam.  
>"Well go talk her, to get to know her better!"Embry encoureged me.<br>"Well wish me luck guys".I said then entered the room she was in. Sara was working on her laptop while laying down on the couch.  
>"Can i sit here?"I asked her and looked at me with a blank lool and said "No."<p>

I panicked wondering maybe she hates me but thne she looked at me and gave a small smile.  
>"You can , i finished my work."<br>"what were you working on?"I asked trying to start o conversation with her.  
>"I can tell but i'll have to kill you after." she said with a serious my confused stare she started laughing.<br>"You made a funny face but to answer your question it's a secret. Why so curious though?"  
>"Well i wanted to know you better."<br>"I am not very sociable but if you want to ask me something please do so."she said.  
>"My name is Paul and i am twenty years old. And you?"<br>"What is this 20 questions? I'm Sara ,sixteen and still in highschool."she said laughing.  
>"i like you!"i blurted surprizing her. I have to control myself, what if i scared her, she only just met me...<br>"Would you go on a date with me?If you'd like..."  
>"ugh...i don't know...i just met you..."I looked at her with a sad puppy look.<br>"ughh...first let's exchange phone numbers."  
>And this is how i met my soulmate that changed my life forever.<p> 


End file.
